Enough
by illogicallydead
Summary: A wise blue monkey once said, "Cleaved. Now that's a funny word. You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together." [Set at the end of the season finale.]


**A/N:**

**After four years of hiatus from writing fanfiction, here I am yet again. Hope you enjoy reading. **

* * *

"Run!"

Time is ticking, hearts are beating, the sun is setting,

The portal is closing.

He ran for it as if his life depended on it. Maybe because it did. Running into this portal meant hope, running into this portal meant he might just be able to see her again. Maybe, just maybe. And he took his chance. Adrenaline rushed into his system and he was running at the speed of light, recklessly running through streets and avoiding speeding cars. He even managed to borrow a skateboard from a friend just so he could travel twice as fast. Nothing else was on his mind—no, not a single thing. Not even his future on earth, not even the burritos he was going to eat two days from now. Nothing except for his ultimate goal of reaching the portal just in time.

As he drew closer to the multicolored portal, the terrain he had been skating on turned rough and rocky. He was losing balance; he was losing control—

He was losing hope.

His hope came crashing down as he himself crashed onto the hard, rough surface of the asphalt road.

_Damn it._

A loud explosion occurred, and deafening silence wrapped his world for a split second. A surge of emotions overcame him: Regret, sorrow, pain, and the undeniable truth of potentially never getting to see the love of his life again. No more adventures. No more dimensions to hop into. No more magic. No more Star.

_Star._

_I had you. I could have had you. _

Grief and regret wrapped his entire being, laid down on the hard ground. Tears streamed down, knowing he'll never see her again. Had he not tripped on that _stupid_ skateboard, and had his _stupid_ motor skills been better, he could have gone through that _stupid_ portal.

Upon opening his eyes, still weeping, he saw a flock of dragoncycles gracing the bluish, purple skies.

Seems like he spoke too soon.

And there she was, standing before his very eyes. Still beautiful. Still magical. Despite not being magical anymore (after obliterating it completely), she certainly captivated him with her innate magic. It didn't seem real. _She_ didn't seem real. For a second, he thought he was still high on that gold, glittery, magical liquid in the Realm of Magic. Well, he wasn't.

He is _certainly_ sober. And she is _certainly_ here. And he is _certainly_ not hallucinating.

Standing up, his eyes locked with hers. Not minding Earth and Mewni being _cleaved_ together, not minding the humans, Mewmans, and monsters trying to adjust to this new lifestyle, not minding anything at all—he had his eyes on her, and she had his eyes on him.

**_"Cleaved_****_. Now that's a funny word. You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together."_**

Their worlds were one. Earth and Mewni cleaved together, forever. Maybe it was a metaphor for their souls being bonded together. All they did was love each other, and look where it got them.

They had eyes for each other. Unbothered and without a care for the new world around them, they began inching closer to their other half, their significant other. It's as if their feet had minds of their own, as if they were wired to be drawn to each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

One word from him.

One word from her.

And each word contained a thousand feelings, a myriad of emotions. A thousand _I miss you's_ and a million _I love you's_ are encapsulated in each word. Overwhelmed, Star and Marco savored this moment. Being here is enough. Being right in front of her is enough. At this point in time, there was no point in saying anything more because their eyes said enough. Knowing that they have their whole future ahead of them, secured that they would have no one else but each other, confident that they'll be able to face this new life together, it was enough. Who knows what's in store for them? Now that Mewmans, humans, and monsters coexist in the same world, life will definitely be ten times more challenging. Without Mewni's matriarchy, who would run this new dimension? Sure, the human race's Federalist methods could work, but that would need time for adjustment. Maybe three rulers? One for each kind? Nevertheless, Star and Marco didn't care for now. Those problems would take care of itself later on. Right now, all they cared for was this moment with each other.

This is enough.

More than enough, even.

* * *

**Man, I missed writing simple stuff like this. Short, but sweet and simple. Hope you enjoyed it! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I'd love to add more chapters in the future. Though I'm marking this story as complete, potential epilogue-type one-shots may be added. **

**Thank you, Daron Nefcy. You gave us four years of magical adventures and a story to look forward to. **


End file.
